Combat Arms Dev Blog (4/25/13)
Hello, this is MiniBeast. This post will talk about the characters you will encounter through daily jobs. They are not only the NPCs that will give you your daily job missions. They are also the special characters that provide the main backbone of the Combat Arms story. ---- A Brave Daughter Investigating the Conspiracy Behind Her Father's Disappearance Lindsey was a student in business school. Her dream was to become a world-class businesswoman, following the footsteps of her father, who managed a thriving import/export company. But when her father was kidnapped by a terrorist organization called Babaroga during a business trip, she left school to find him. Initially, it was believed that the kidnapping was simply based on a ransom, but, while investigating the whereabouts of Babaroga, Lindsey discovers that her father's company was hauling cargo that led to his kidnapping. She also discovers large sums of money in the company books that had been transferred into the company accounts from a suspicious source. Recently, she received an important clue from her father's long-time friend. Prior to his kidnapping, there were sudden financial difficulties and a suspicious large investment from an unknown investor. It appeared that another trading company, going through similar circumstances, controlled a rundown junk yard and freight ships. Lindsey, being a brilliant intellect, went to the other company's junkyard to find evidence, but missed the opportunity by a hair. She arrived to find both the evidence, and the owner of the other company, gone. The junk yard where Lindsey failed to find any evidence can be seen in Junk Flea 2 It won't be easy for Lindsey to figure out the plot behind her father's disappearance. His disappearance involves not only the terrorist organization, Babaroga, but also the illegal arms dealing organization called the Red Hawk. Make sure to help her so that she won't give up on finding her father. NEMEXIS Researcher Researching the Vaccine for the Infected Gilbert Gerard was second in command at the NEMEXIS Research Lab and leader of the SA-17 project. His project is widely known as the research project that utilized the JSF's stress treatment medicine to create a new medicine to enhance the capabilities of a soldier. 4 years ago, the stress treatment medicine developed by the JSF research labs caused increased adrenaline and contagious, virus-like symptoms that caused some patients to become violent. As many of you know, JSF command destroyed all the viruses and discontinued the research into the treatment with the Overdose and Black Lung operations. But Nemexis discovered an infected corpse in the destroyed BlackLung's abandoned mine and extracted a sample of the virus from that corpse. ''JSF Research Lab's stress treatment medicine tragedy started in Overdose. The executives of Nemexis wanted to use the sample to make a new weapon, so they announced externally that they developed a new medicine while proceeding with the project to cultivate the virus internally. Gerard was a good-hearted person, so when he learned that the project he was heading was not for increasing physical abilities, but in fact for the development of a weapon that would destroy humans, including civilians, he became troubled. After much consideration, he decided to go to the media, but after a failed attempt, Nemexis tried to kill him and he was forced to run. Though Nemexis is currently known to be no more, there are still members of small factions that belonged to Nemexis who hunt for Gerard. The vaccine for the Infected he is working on, as member of an NGO called the Peacemakers, could be a threat to those small factions. The factions still deal in the Infection Virus, and if Gerard is able to provide a vaccine to cure the virus, no one will have to suffer. Leader of a Peace Organization Called Peacemakers Jasmine, also known as the "Iron Princess," was born in a small country that can no longer be found on a map. When she was 7, a territorial dispute started between powerful nations over a national interest. During the dispute, Jasmine's small country united with the more powerful country near it, forcing her family to leave their home and live as refugees for years. It wasn't until she was 14 that they were able to settle in a new country. She went through numerous economic hardships through her long years as a refugee and came to know what people without their own countries go through. Her time as a refugee inspired Jasmine to start an NGO called Peacemakers that works to protect small, weak nations and their people. She fully understands the fact that military power that can withstand international powers is the only protection a small, weak nation has from a large, powerful nation's ill-placed interests. Externally, the Peacemakers she leads seem to be expanding their powers as a political, international organization, but internally, they are an organization of mercenaries who are willing to take militant actions. They say Jasmine got the nickname "Iron Princess" because of her willingness to do anything to reach her objectives. Recently, a multi-national energy company called Shell Tech has drawn Jasmine's attention. She received word that a terrorist organization called Babaroga that is linked to the Uruk Republic has ties with this company. Her intuition tells her that Shell Tech is plotting something big and dirty. Her actions in the future will not only affect characters like Lindsey and Gilbert Gerard, but all of Combat Arms as well. ---- Do you like these stories? It's a little sad, but that’s all the story I have prepared for you today. I was not able to touch on all of the characters, but I hope the story of these 3 characters will help make the daily jobs more enjoyable in the game. I will have even more interesting characters next time. I hope you continue to have a good time in Combat Arms until then. Navigation Category:Developer Blogs Category:2013